


Crestless

by sylvain_jose_gautier



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: OC insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26599294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvain_jose_gautier/pseuds/sylvain_jose_gautier
Summary: A what if my oc were in three houses written for fun. Story is roughly the same with some changes to some characters like Sylvain, Dorothea, Caspar, and Ferdinand. Read if you want but it's gonna be just an oc insert story going through the main game. Will add tags and characters as I continue.Aylwin Von Ludwig never experienced much growing up. All he knew were the same four walls of his room. When someone is adopted into his family, he finally gets to experience the world, a few years before a certain war begins.





	1. Walls are built, walls are broken

**Author's Note:**

> Again, some things were changed to make my oc fit, so please don't bother to complain, I really don't care. Go read something else if adding an oc bothers you. If it doesn't you can read if you'd like to.

31st of the Wyvern Moon, in the Imperial year 1166

Now being four years old, Aylwin held his mother's hand as they walked the streets of Enbarr. Today was his birthday, a special day to him. The blonde boy had a bright smile on his face as his feet hit the cemented roads. He was slightly swinging his mother's hand back and forth as they walked. He had gotten a new book to read for his birthday, and now his mom had an 'errand' to do. He wasn't too sure what the errand was, but he had heard his father wanting a 'crest'. He wasn't too sure what that meant, at least, not for a while.

He had been taken to a doctor on his birthday he realized as they walked into a small house. He was looking at the pictures in his book as his mother spoke about a 'crest analyzer'. Too complex for him to understand. What he did understand, was that they were going to prick his finger. Aylwin held onto his mother, not wanting to be hurt.

"Shh..." She soothed, smoothing her son's hair in the process. "I'll hold you the whole time...I'm right here with you...." She picked up the small boy, holding him close to her. The little boy wrapped his small arms around his mother. He closed his eyes as she began to walk to another room. 

When he opened his eyes, he found himself still being held, a man standing near a pointy thing that was in the center of the room. The man asked for his hand to be held out. Without any hesitation, his mother carefully guided his hand towards the sharp object. Aylwin yelped when he felt pain fill one of his fingers until the pain subsided. His mother shielded his eyes for a few moments, though he could tell the room was bright. 

Just as quickly as they were brought there, his mother ushered them out of the room, and on their way back to somewhere. The toddler didn't understand what had happened or where they were rushing to. He just simply held onto his new book and mother as they went to wherever it was they were going.

Aylwin had been in his room for a few hours. The windows showing his backyard showed the moon in all it's glory. He could hear yelling, recognizing it as his fathers. Aylwin got off his bed and stood next to the door, unable to unlock it. He put an ear against the door and heard that strange word again. Crest. Yet, why did his father sound so angry? Aylwin looked at his hand, the same one that had been pricked earlier that day. Was his father yelling...because of him? Did he do something wrong?

10th of the Blue Sea Moon, in the Imperial year 1167

Months had gone by. Aylwin was almost five years old now, and yet, not much has changed. He would wake up in his room, sometimes sit on the window seat and look outside, longing to feel the warm air of the beach or the warmth of the sun on his skin. His mother would unlock the door, giving him breakfast before leaving him alone in the room again. Then he'd sit around, maybe reread one of his books for the hundredth time. At first, he absolutely hated being left alone in his room, but after a few weeks, he had become used to it. Today would've been liked yesterday and tomorrow.

That's what he thought, at least. Aylwin heard loud crying and screaming coming from outside of his room. He had never heard such things. Curious, and mostly wanting it to stop, he went near the door and put his ear to it and listenend. 

"....Must have a crest." A male voice said.

"-Will have a crest. It's rare for my family to not have one." Aylwin recognized this voice, it was his mother! He didn't understand what exactly they were talking about, though he had more of a clue. This new...person, needed to have something he didn't. Something his father wanted. 

"-have the crest, then I'll give him my Opera Company."

"-And the other? What about him?"

"-Marry him off when he's older. He's useless to us right now."

Useless. Aylwin moved away from the door and crawled near his bed. He knew that word. He heard it often when he overheard his parents talking about him. Useless. Crestless. He climbed onto his bed and stared at the ceiling. Did he need a use to be important? Did he really not matter to his parents? He decided he would change what he did today and take a nap. A long nap. He didn't want to understand entirely what his mother and father said, he just wanted to be not useless.

17th of the Lone Moon, Imperial year 1172

More crying could be heard. The nine year old boy sat against the door, holding a child's history of Fodlan book in his hand. Aylwin understood what the crying meant. A new sibling. One with a crest most likely. He looked down at his hands. A crestless child. Unwanted. Unneeded. He had met his younger brother, the new successor to his father's opera company. Why was he still locked in his room? He had lost all desire to leave said room, and more or less became numb to wanting to leave. 

Standing up, Aylwin walked over to a small bookshelf, all the books he had collected over the years. He put the book he had been reading on the shelf and looked for something to read. He had read all the books before, so nothing particularly interesting seemed to catch his eye. He sat on the ground, crisscrossing his legs. He pulled out a different book, one on the Empire's history and began to read, doing his best to ignore the new babe that was crying.

Another boring day. Doing the same thing as every other day. Aylwin put the book down, bored out of his mind. He groaned lightly, tossing the book along the floor. He looked around the barren room. A simple window allowed light in, and a small side room to go to the bathroom. Other than that, the only 'decorations' he had was a bookshelf filled with well-read books and a simple bed against the wall. 

Aylwin stood up, stretching his legs in the process. Yawning, he went to go change his outfit. While changing, he thought of the activities he could do today. Maybe take a warm nap by the window, letting the sun warm him up. He put his arms and head through the whole of his loose tunic and walked near the window. He climbed onto the window seat and looked outside. 

His parents were showing off his new sibling to his aunts and uncles. He recognized his younger brother, standing proudly among them. He looked around at the people, recognizing one woman. He had seen her come to their house a few times. An Opera singer. He hadn't realized he had been staring until she took notice of him and walked over, lightly tapping on his window. He came out of his daze and fell backwards, onto the floor.

"Aghh!" Aylwin yelped in surprise. Surprise that someone had noticed him. He got on his knees and saw the lady laughing at him. His face flushed red, though he wasn't sure why exactly. He got back on the seat, curious to who she was.

"Who are you, little one?" The lady asked, curious to why a kid would be left inside.

"Who are you?" Aylwin asked back, not having an actual conversation with anyone in years. The lady laughed some more, though it didn't sound harsh.

"Manuela Casagranda." The lady , now named Manuela, answered his question.

"Hmm...My name is...Aylwin."


	2. The Horse Stable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk if if want this to be apart of the story but I thought it was cute so- It's pretty short but I like it. For context, I gave Aylwin a fear of horses because I irl have a fear of them after falling off one when I was younger. I find it funny that he's scared of horses but can ride a wyvern just fine-

Aylwin stared at the beast in front of him. It was bigger than Sylvain and probably just as strong. It’s beady eyes stared at him, staring right into his soul. He stepped back, opting to stand behind Sylvain. 

“I think...I don’t think I can do this.” Aylwin finally let out after a few minutes. “That thing is unnatural….”

“You got this Aylwin.” Sylvain smiled at the shorter boy. “It’s really not that different from riding a wyvern.” He pointed out. “Hold up, what do you mean it’s unnatural? It’s a horse.”

It was true. A horse. Aylwin was terrified of them. “It looks like a horse, but what if it’s a Demonic Beast in disguise! What if it bites my head off?!” He cried out. He held onto one of Sylvain’s arms tightly. “I-I’ll wait here while you go take care of the...beasts.”

“You have some overactive imagination.” Sylvain laughed and dragged him into the stable. “The professor said for us to do this together. I’ll be right here next to you, the whole time.”

Aylwin shook his head furiously. “No, not happening, not gonna do it, nuh-uh-“ He continued. “I-I’ll just tell the professor I’m sick-“

“Manuela won’t take that crap. Ain’t she like your Aunt or something?” 

“Wha-?! No! We’re not related by blood-!”

“We can do this together,” Sylvain began. “-Or, you can clean up the ‘Pegasus spread’.” 

Aylwin considered his options. He really didn’t want to clean up the Pegasus droppings. He picked up a soft brush for the horses. “I’m only brushing the manes out.”

“Fine by me.” Sylvain said, patting his boyfriends head. They had been dating for two months, since the night Sylvain had killed Miklan at the tower. Now with the battle of the three classes coming up, Sylvain was happily spending time with Aylwin. He knew his birthday would be coming up, but wasn’t too sure yet what to get him. 

Sylvain watched as Aylwin brushed the horses mane, or as much as he could. He was fairly short, at barely 5’4” with his boots on. Sylvain basically towered over the Black Eagle student when they were next to each other. 

“Need a box to stand on, Ale?” Sylvain teased, as he gave some of the other horses apples to eat.

“I-I’m not that short!” The shorter boy exclaimed, looking back at Sylvain. His face was red and his cheeks were puffing.

Sylvain snickered, finding it pretty funny. “Okay, shorty.” He continued to take care of the horses while his boyfriend just tried his best to ignore him. As he soon finished feeding, and brushing the other horses while his boyfriend brushed out the one, he felt his stomach grumble. “Shorty, wanna go to the village?” He asked.

“I-I’m not-!” Aylwin started as he dropped the brush into a bucket since he was finished. “....Fine, but stop calling me shorty. I’m really not that short.”

“You’re barely taller than Caspar. You’re pretty short.” Sylvain said as he grabbed Aylwin’s hands, giving him a short spin that ended with him holding Aylwin close to his chest. “I could call you mine~”

Feeling his face flushing red, Aylwin shook his head. “I...I-Uh...Uhm…” He couldn’t form any words. He was a sucker for flirting, even just little things like being held.


End file.
